


One Night

by MyStarlight



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Bloodborne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarlight/pseuds/MyStarlight
Summary: It's the night of the Hunt.





	One Night

“Yes… yes, mom… the new lock fits just fine… okay… you too… I’ll call you first thing after.”

Mina rolled her eyes as she hung up. Her mother was always so worried for no reason. Sure, she was twenty-two and living on her own but everyone her age was doing that, and she knew she was more responsible than most.

She still got up to double check the front door though, making sure it’s five steel deadbolts fit snug in their sockets. Next were the metal shutters of her reinforced windows and then her supplies. Three full cases of silver bullets, the weapons to go with them, a few feet of chains for emergencies, and lots of food and medical supplies. She grabbed a pistol and knife before falling back onto the couch, waiting for it all to start.

She didn’t have to wait long. Screams and crying mixed in with shattering glass and before long firearms joined the fray further down the street. Mina let her hand rest on the pistol, knowing better than to listen too closely. Periods of silence and chaos came and went, with Mina remaining still the entire time. Eventually feral growls passed by her door and Mina tensed, but soon relaxed as the sounds faded, only to place her finger on the trigger when knocks came on the door.

“Hello?! Is anyone there?” The voice was frantic. “Please let me in!”

Mina sighed, wondering if she should even bother getting up. People knew better than to hope for someone to open their door once the hunt started, apparently except for whoever this was. Mina shrugged. It wasn’t her problem, help was rare. The stranger would just have to take care of themselves. The knocking didn’t stop though, it only got quieter and more frantic.

“Please.” The voice was a whisper now. “It’s coming back.”

At this Mina stood up. Leaving someone to die was a bit much, even if the smart decision should be to keep her ass on the couch. A roar erupted from the other side of the door, accompanied by a scream, and Mina undid the locks as quickly as she could, swinging the door open and stepping outside, gun in the lead.

The first bullet tore through the beast’s malformed leg, bringing its massive weight to the ground. It opened its twisted jaw in agony before the next shot left it in a crumpled heap of fur. Mina slipped the pistol back into her belt while grabbing the girl on her doorstep and shoving her into the house.

“Strip.”

The girl looked up at her, a hand still covering the wound on her left arm. “W-what?”

“You heard me.” Mina let her hand rest on the grip of her gun. “Strip. Now.”

“Okay, okay. Just please don’t shoot.”

Mina watched as the girl slowly peeled the sleeve of her shirt away from the open wound before slipping her arm through, though not without some pained grunts. Mina gestured for her to drop the ruined cloth, inspecting what she could see of her upper body.

“Turn around.”

“W-wait, I can explain –”

“I’ll decide if I want you to explain after you turn around. Now turn around.”

The girl looked as if she was hesitating, which only put Mina’s nerves on edge. It was a mistake to let her in, and it looked like she was right to be nervous. The moment the mark registered itself in Mina’s mind the pistol was immediately back in her hand, cocked and pointed straight at the back of the girl’s head.

“Give me one reason not to kill you now.”

“I know this looks bad –”

“I’m not hearing a reason.”

“I can explain if you just –”

Mina walked forward, pushing the barrel against the girl’s head.

“If I was going to turn I would have already!” The girl yelled. “The moon’s already up!”

Well… she wasn’t wrong, not that that made her any more trustworthy. But she was human, and for now that would have to be enough.

“Fine.” Mina put her gun away, walking to grab a first aid kit. “Sit on the couch.”

The girl slowly took the box and sat. Mina stood in her spot and watched, not willing to let the stranger anywhere near the rest of her supplies and, more importantly, her weapons.

She looked normal, paler than most, though Mina wasn’t too surprised with the amount of blood covering her arm. But the circle of rotten flesh covering the girl’s shoulder blade kept Mina’s attention. The mark of the beast. The sign of a gruesome transformation and eventual death for anyone found with it, except for this one girl. But why?

She was right though, if she were to transform, she would have already. Mina glanced over to her clock. Almost ten thirty. There was no way she could have ended up outside Mina’s house without coming into contact with the moonlight.

“Fuck…”

Her gaze went back to the stranger, the wet patch on her couch, and the now half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand. Great. A stranger, possible monster, _and_ completely useless. Mina shook her head before taking both the bottle and the first aid kit. She gestured for her to move over before sitting and grabbing gauze and tape.

“I’m Mina.”

The girl looked warily at Mina. “Dahyun.”

“Do you actually know how to do this, Dahyun?” Mina raised the items in her hands. Dahyun just shook her head, then promptly hissed and tried to yank her arm away as Mina pressed the alcohol-soaked cloth into her wound.

“Can’t you be any gentler?!”

Mina ignored her and finished wrapping the wound, taking her wrist in hand. “Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous?”

“Huh?”

“Headache?”

“What are you talking about –”

Your pulse seems fine.” Mina leaned in closer, peering at Dahyun’s forehead. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to have her die. “And you’re not sweating too much. Just weirdly pasty.”

“I’m just naturally pale!”

“You sure? You lost a lot of blood there.”

“I’m fine.” Dahyun snapped. “Not like it matters to you, right? You were ready to kill me two seconds ago.”

“Oh relax, it’s not like you haven’t had to kill anyone during a hunt before.” Mina looked expectantly at Dahyun, only to be met with silence. “Wait, really?”

“No. I haven’t.” The strength seemed to leak out of Dahyun. She leaned back into the corner of the couch, bringing her legs up. “That monster you killed was the first… thing… I’ve seen die.”

Mina let the silence take over, not completely sure of what to say. The people she ran into during hunts were always more experienced than she was, more weathered, and now that Mina had time to look at Dahyun, she realized how obviously inexperienced she was. She still flinched at every sound that came from the outside, still looked around at the walls as if something was going to come crashing in at any second, was still staring at the door as if the corpse outside would open it. And if she hadn’t killed anybody yet…

“This is your first hunt.” She said softly. It wasn’t a question, just a confirmation. A horrible one to have to make given the circumstances.

“Yeah.” Dahyun drew in a shaky breath. “It is.”

She was still looking at the door. On the outside she looked impassive, and only the rapid movement of her eyes let on how scared she was.

Mina stood up slowly, but Dahyun still snapped her head in her direction. “Where are you going?”

“Just upstairs.” Mina held her hands up placatingly. “I’ll be right back.”

When Dahyun let her gaze land back on the door, Mina went upstairs. A quick search yielded everything she would need for the night. Some extra clothes, a few blankets and pillows, and a silver bracelet that Mina slipped over her own wrist before going back downstairs.

“Here.” She held the little bundle out to Dahyun. “You look like you can fit into my stuff. No guarantees about the underwear, but it’s there if you want. My bathroom’s right here.”

Dahyun took the clothes without a word, giving Mina a look.

“I figured you’d want to wear something more comfortable. Or wear anything for that matter.”

“Right… thanks.”

When Dahyun disappeared into the bathroom, Mina turned her attention to her supplies. The food wouldn’t be a problem. The same went for the medical supplies and weapons, though Mina was reluctant to let Dahyun anywhere near them. She didn’t have anywhere to lock them up away from her though, so it would have to do.

The more pressing issue was Dahyun herself. Who knew if she’d turn the next night, or even when day came? The mark should have been a clear sign to kill her, but she was still human, wasn’t she? Mina shook her head. One step at time, she’d have to deal with the mark later. First was the mess on the floor.

One plastic bag and a few bloody wet wipes later, the remains of Dahyun’s shirt were thrown outside and Mina’s house looked normal again. Except for the girl now sitting on her couch holding a trash bag.

“I, uh, wasn’t sure where to put my clothes and I found this.” Dahyun held the bag up. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. Did you want to keep those?”

“No, I just… didn’t know what to do with them. There was a lot of blood…”

Mina nodded; she’d been like that too. “I’ll take them.”

“Thank you…”

Mina made another trip to the door, though this one was not as peaceful. Another two shots met an unwanted visitor before Mina came back to Dahyun’s shocked eyes and tensed hands. Mina sat facing her, setting the warm gun on the far side of the couch where Dahyun couldn’t see.

“So, first hunt, huh? Your birthday must have been recent.”

“Yeah.” Dahyun was making herself comfortable, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, leaning into the corner of the couch and hugging the pillow to her stomach. She looked tired, though her eyes still found Mina’s. “Tuesday. It took me a while to get everything settled. Then all of this happened.”

“Weren’t your parents freaking out over all this? You know, reminding you to stay inside and barricade everything?”

“I mean yeah, but…” Dahyun’s words drifted off, her gaze moving to somewhere to the left of Mina. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Don’t say that, we all have our reasons.”

“Mine’s not a good one…”

“If it makes you feel any better, I got caught outside on my first hunt too.”

“Really?” Dahyun stared at her in shock. “Why?”

“I was trying to sneak back into the Capital.” Mina shrugged. “I thought getting kicked out just for turning twenty-one was bullshit, but it didn’t go too well. Took me too long to get all the way back here and then that month’s hunt started.”

“Woah. Did your parents know?”

“That I got stuck outside?”

“That you tried to sneak back into the Capital, but that too, I guess.”

“They said they realized something must have happened when I didn’t pick up their calls. After it ended, they came rushing over and I told them.”

“Were they angry?”

Mina nodded. “Downright pissed. Gave me a lecture about respecting societal order.”

“Wait, what? They weren’t mad that you could’ve gotten hurt?”

“My parents are really… traditional. You know, support the monarchy and everything. I was always the quiet and obedient type, so I guess they freaked when I ‘acted out’ for the first time. Told me to get it together since I’m an adult now. I got so pissed with them for that, but they left me alone afterwards unless it was the hunt, then they’d call right after to make sure everything was okay. Since then I’ve mostly kept to myself. You’re actually the first person besides my parents that I’ve let into the house.”

“A little sad, huh?” Mina laughed derisively. “Come on, be honest… Dahyun?”

Dahyun, still wrapped up and sitting upright, had fallen asleep.

So much for finding out about the mark, though Mina supposed a calmer Dahyun was a plus too. She felt behind her for her pistol, unloading it and slipping the bullets into her pocket before putting it back. Then she drew her legs in and leaned back into the couch, mirroring Dahyun. She was expressionless in her sleep, though in a different way. Her jaw wasn’t tense anymore, a little bit of baby fat visible from the way her head was angled. The lines around her eyes smoothed out as she breathed deeply and evenly, and instead of the sweat slicked hair pressed to her forehead, the blanket framed her face gently, making her already pale skin stand out even more.

Mina thumbed at the bracelet hanging on her wrist. The silver that made up the design was supposed to ward off the beasts, which was why weapons to fight them were made with the metal, and even the smallest bit of it put them on edge.

The bracelet was old, an heirloom from Mina’s grandmother, and the clasp holding it together was a little stiff, but eventually Mina got it off. If a beast were to break in, Dahyun would need it much more than Mina would. Dahyun’s right arm was on top, probably to keep the pressure off of her wound, so Mina hooked the bracelet around her wrist, tucking her back in afterward. She grumbled lowly, rearranging herself a little but laying quietly once again. Mina allowed herself a small smile at the sight before doing the same herself, reaching behind her to switch off the lamp.

Hopefully the morning would bring answers.

**Author's Note:**

> School and work keep me busy but for a while I was really, really into Bloodborne. Loved the concept and setting and everything.
> 
> Part two will come later ^_^


End file.
